


Level

by grit



Series: Seven or Two [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: sarutobi being a condescending ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grit/pseuds/grit
Summary: He tilts his head mutely and glances uncomfortably at the report on the Hokage's desk. It's a list of Academy student graduates.





	Level

“I want you to give this year's Genin another shot,” the Third tells him, and Kakashi knows enough about the way he talks that it's not a request.

He tilts his head mutely and glances uncomfortably at the report on the Hokage's desk. It's a list of Academy student graduates. 

The Third calmly flattens a crease in his sleeve and gives a deep sigh, pushing the paper towards him. He folds his hands on his desk and says, “Surely you'd benefit as part of a team structure, Kakashi. You did so well under Minato. You can finally pass on his legacy to his son.” He pauses. “Team Seven lives.”

Kakashi doesn't twitch. “No,” he says neutrally.

The Hokage frowns disapprovingly. “Look at them. They have a right to be guided.”

Kakashi leans forward, scanning the neatly labelled images dispassionately. He slouches back in his seat and waits.

Another disapproving sigh is drawn out and the Third changes his approach. He taps his nose thoughtfully and adds softly, “Now that Sakura-chan is a Chunin, don't you think she should take up an apprenticeship with someone who's more suited to her skillset?”

 _What._ Kakashi opens his mouth and closes it again.

“Kakashi, you're my best assassin. Sakura is... a gifted child, yes, but she'll settle down to raise her children eventually. I have three promising Genin looking for a teacher on the other hand, and they _will_ benefit from you.” 

Verbally defying his superior, his Hokage, is difficult. There's a wall blocking him whenever he tries, and it's even worse when he's entranced in his ANBU persona.

Orders are easy. Clinical. 

The Hokage smiles winningly. “I knew you'd see sen-”

Kakashi flashes the last sign for a Body Flicker under the desk and latches onto a nearby rooftop. Another sequence and Pakkun appears next to him. He peers at his face and grumbles, “I brought it.”

The Jounin grunts.

“Gotta protect the pack,” Pakkun throws in heatedly. “Besides, it's about time we make it official.”

Kakashi nods in aggreement. 

Vague threats aren't orders. Kakashi came prepared.

* * *

  


Sakura is going through katas he taught her, efortlessly balancing her sword like it weighs nothing. It's heavy. Kakashi knows. He's the one who has to carry it most of the time.

“Your feet are too close,” he greets, and Sakura hums thoughtfully, adjusting her stance.

“Morning sensei,” she retorts sweetly and he ducks wisely in anticipation of yet another attempt to cleanly behead him.

Sakura lets go of the sword, seizes his wrist with hers and latches onto his upper arm, dragging him in close. Kakashi lets her, gathering chakra in his throat and spitting fire at her. 

She drops down low and kicks after his feet, but he's already jumped high and sends a small tornado barelling towards her. Avoiding it narrowly, Sakura not-so elegantly twists and flips to crouch on a branch, only to bolt when she realizes that the wind technique is chasing her.

“Nice,” she comments, leading the tornado through the clearing in a triangular pattern. “Who'd you get that one from?” In-between great leaps she makes the Hawk sign, presses her palms flat to the ground, mumbles something.

“A hag in Suna tried to kill me with it,” he says cheerfully, making his way towards her bag. He knows there's food in there.

“Ever thought,” Sakura shouts, activating the barrier she set up, smothering the wind, “of making it a twister?” She cheshire-grins at him.

He doesn't answer. That would be rude, as the bento really is a mouthful.

His student flops down next to him in the grass, wondering, “or you could combine it with Genjutsu. Oh, that would be fun!" She raises her arm to keep the sun away from her eyes and shoves her right hand in his direction. He obediently places her a rice bun in it, and her fingers quickly curl around the food. "What are you up to, sensei?” She asks once she's eaten it.

He chews thoughtfully. With no response given, Sakura yawns, stretches long-limbed like a cat and dozes off. He pats her head.

When he thinks her nap has been going on long enough he chucks a big scroll at her.

“Huh?” She groans, jerking awake.

He pouts. “Sign it.”

“Am I selling my soul to Pakkun?” She asks sceptically, eyeing the swirling pattern with thinly-veiled curiosity.

“Yes,” Kakashi deadpans.

“Okay,” she says with a shrug, and unfurls it promply. “Do I get a pen?”

“No,” Kakashi explains. “You sign in your own blood.”

Sakura sighs and slices into her thumb with a kunai. “That's not suspicious at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> sakura signed the dog contract in case you were wondering!
> 
> leave me some thoughts/feedback in the comments ♡ or on [tumblr](https://grr-it.tumblr.com/)


End file.
